Zootopia: Furry Heroes
Zootopia: Furry Heroes is the TV series continuation of the Zootopia franchise. About the series Zootopia: Furry Heroes is an animated TV series based on the hit 2016 Disney animated film Zootopia aired on the Disney Channel. It aired its first episode on August 25th, 2017, over a year after its film of origin left theaters. The series picks up right where the film left off, a year after the events of the Night Howler crisis, making it the official continuation of the story of the great mammal metropolis of Zootopia and its residents. The show consists of thirty minute episodes aired at 7:00 PM on Saturday evenings, and follows the continuing adventures of Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde as they perform their ZPD duties, as well as deal with the joys and trials of the romantic relationship that they had started by the time Nick graduated the ZPD Academy. Judy and Nick remain the series' protagonists, while a new villain, an ibex crime boss named Omri Curvehorn, takes over from Dawn Bellwether as the main antagonist. Characters from the original film appear, such as Chief Bogo, Benjamin Clawhauser, Yax, Gazelle, Flash and others, while new characters also appear, such as Esperanza Furwald, a beautiful female jaguar who is the records administrator for the ZPD. The series is notable for the fact that executive producers Byron Howard and Rich Moore, the directors of the original movie, have stated that characters who were cut from the original film or only appeared in concept art, such as Jack Savage and Skye, will appear in the story in new ways. Jack is brought into the series as one of Judy's brothers and is now named Jack Hopps. In what is perhaps the biggest revelation for the franchise, this series reveals that Nick and Judy are indeed a romantic couple, thus making the popular "WildeHopps" shipping canon, as this series has been confirmed as official Zootopia canon by Byron Howard. In addition to Omri, various other villains will appear throughout the story. Characters and Cast *Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps, the series' main protagonist and partner and girlfriend of Nick Wilde *Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde, the series' secondary protagonist and partner and boyfriend of Judy Hopps *Don Lake as Stu Hopps, the father of Judy Hopps *Bonnie Hunt as Bonnie Hopps, the mother of Judy Hopps *Jim Cummings as Jack Hopps, one of Judy's 275 siblings, and Peter Moosebridge, the anchor for ZNN *Idris Elba as Chief Bogo, the chief of the ZPD and the husband of Gazelle *Shakira as Gazelle, Zootopia's biggest pop star and the wife of Chief Bogo *Nate Torrence as Benjamin Clawhauser, the ZPD's dispatch *Tara Strong as Esperanza Furwald, the beautiful female Jaguar ZPD records administrator *Tommy "Tiny" Lister as Finnick, Nick Wilde's former hustling partner and best friend *Ashleigh Ball as Skye Furston, Finnick's beautiful Arctic fox girlfriend *Raymond S. Persi as Flash, an employee of the Department of Mammal Vehicles *Kristen Bell as Priscilla, Flash's friend and co-worker (possibly girlfriend) at the DMV *Tommy Chong as Yax, the owner and front desk man at the Mystic Springs Oasis *Jesse Corte as Manchas, Mr. Big's limo driver *Jack De Sena as Wolfard, a ZPD officer *Kath Soucie as Elsa Howlstein, Wolfard's girlfriend *Fabienne Rawley as Fabienne Growley, the co-anchor at ZNN and Manchas' girlfriend *Mark Smith as Officer McHorn, a ZPD officer *Mae Whitman as Courtney Foxglove, A lovely Red fox vixen model that Nick and Judy help in one episode *Katie Lowes as Dr. Madge Honey Badger, a doctor in Zootopia that Nick and Judy consult *Jenny Slate as Dawn Bellwether, the former antagonist of the original film who reforms in prison *J.K. Simmons as Mayor Leodore Lionheart, the city's mayor who has been reinstated after a year in prison *Mark Hamill as Omri Curvehorn, an ibex crime boss from Sahara Square and the series' main antagonist *Maurice LaMarche as Mr. Big, a powerful crime boss in Tundratown *Leah Latham as Fru-Fru, the daughter of Mr. Big *Octavia Spencer as Sarah Otterton, the female otter aided by Judy in the original film *James Arnold Taylor as Emmett Otterton, the male otter from the original film *Alan Tudyk as Duke Weaselton, a weasel thief *Tim Curry as Koslov, a Polar bear criminal looking to make it big and replace Mr. Big, and the show's secondary antagonist *Jason Marsden as Hector Clawman, a male jaguar at the ZPD records department and Esperanza Furwald's love interest Crew *Byron Howard and Rich Moore- Executive producers *David Jones- Head writer Rating The series is rated TV-Y7 and is geared toward older kids through teenagers up through young adults. Canon revelations In this series, it is revealed that: *Nick and Judy are indeed romantically involved. *Chief Bogo and Gazelle are married. *Finnick is dating an Arctic fox named Skye. Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:TV shows Category:Fictional TV show ideas Category:Hypothetical stuff Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Bogzelle fics Category:BogoxGazelle Category:Finnick/Skye Category:Finnye fics Category:Fabienne Growley/Manchas fics Category:Manbienne stories